dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
North Kaioh
の |rname = Kita no Kaiō |ename = North Kai King Kai Lord of the Northern Worlds (Viz) |rename = Unknown |alias = さま|Kaiō sama}} |debut = Chapter 210 (Dragon Ball) Episode 18 (Dragon Ball Z) |race = Core People |status = Deceased |residence = North Kaioh's Planet |occupation = North Kaioh of the Seventh Universe |jva = Jōji Yanami Naoki Tatsuta |feva = Sean Schemmel }} North KaiohDragon Ball Z Hero Collection, or simply Kaioh-samaDragon Ball Kai Collection Card, is the Kaioh who watches over the North Area's galaxies of the universe.Daizenshu 7 Appearance Personality Relationships Bubbles Son Gokou Beerus Abilities and Power Techniques * : * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 212 History Past In Age 451, Kaioh was visited by the God of Destruction Beerus, and the two played a game (car racing video game''Dragon Ball Full Color'' Saiyan Arc Vol. 3 or hide-and-seek). Because Beerus lost (did not like Kaioh's food)Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 5, the peeved god then destroyed the planet.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Saiyans Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin-Boo Arc Interlude Kaioh contacted Muri to use their Dragon Balls to restore his planet. On Snake Way, Polunga was summoned, and Kaioh debated about his planet to have racing items, a pleasant feeling, and less gravity. However, Gokou arrived and told Polunga to restore his planet the same way as it was before. After the wish was granted, Gokou left because he did not want to get in trouble with Chi-Chi and Kaioh was surprised.Dragon Ball Super Special Edition Jump Victory Carnival 2015 Yo! The Return of Son Goku and Friends!! Gods of the Universe Arc Battle of Gods God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga On Kaioh's Planet, he sensed Beerus the God of Destruction, the most powerful person in the universe, was approaching his planet. He then continued to panic after hearing Gokou was unaware of the god. Gokou was excited to hear he was the strongest in the universe and wanted to fight him, but Kaioh called him a fool because he was no match for him. As Kaioh was yelling at Gokou, Beerus arrived on his planet and accepted Gokou's challenge. As Gokou was excited to hear Beerus wanted to fight him, Kaioh ordered Gokou to watch his words and apologized to Beerus. Moments later, Gokou transformed into Super Saiyan, wanting to begin their match.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Kaioh watched as Gokou fought Beerus before he fled to his house when Gokou transformed into Super Saiyan. After Beerus defeated Gokou in two hits, Beerus and Whis left for Earth to see the other Saiyans. Shortly after, Kaioh wondered if Gokou was okay and the latter said he was no match for Beerus. Goku sat up as he mentioned Beerus was heading to Earth and Bulma was having her birthday party.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Golden Freeza Arc Sixth Universe Arc Dark Dragon Balls Arc Baby Arc Evil Dragons Arc Trivia *Kaioh's hobby is puns, and he continues thinking up new ones night and day. References Site Navigation Category:Core People Category:Kaioh Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters